


Words before Bed (#152 Forgiveness)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [76]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgiveness is needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words before Bed (#152 Forgiveness)

Charlie was sitting at the foot of their bed when Ian walked back in, the whips and binds still on the floor; Charlie held his collar.

Ian put the things away and stripped. He stood for inspection.

Charlie stood and ghosted his lips against Ian's. "Just come to bed."

Ian crawled into bed and into Charlie's arms.

"I am sorry." Charlie began. "I can't begin to understand what you've been through, the horror of that moment. If I could catch a wormhole, go back in time, change that moment I would. Even if it meant you never coming to me. I would want to give you that peace."

Ian curled around Charlie so Charlie could feel the tears.

"And I need you to forgive me. I promised you more than this. I promised you a home. Next week, after our anniversary I'll talk to my father and he can deal or not, okay?"

Ian nodded

"I love you so much it hurts and I'm always so afraid of hurting you or losing you to someone stronger."

"I'm a broken old man." Ian whispered. "You are going to dismiss me for someone young, smart."

"Never. You are my beautiful boy, forever."


End file.
